The Show Must Go On
by Ichia
Summary: SongFic. El show debe de continuar, quizas para otra persona pero hasta el final, se esconde esa sonrisa detras de esa mascara.


Autora: Salí de la escuela, así que por fin tendré mas tiempo de escribir y terminar fanfics. Hoy termino oficialmente la universidad para mi hasta Enero así que abro con una de mis canciones favoritas.

Show must go on.

De Queen.

Lean los lyrics si es que no saben la canción, quizás comprendan mejor el fic.

3+4

4+1

Todo desapareció en un segundo después de años de batalla interna conmigo mismo. Todo por lo que luché, todo lo que arriesgué para que mis ideales fueran defendidos, escuchados y que otras personas se salvaran, fue echado a la mierda. No puedo con el dolor, el físico no importa, no es como si no hubiese sido abusado anteriormente, pero tu amor, tus estúpidos sentimientos son lo que me han hecho esto. Es tu culpa y de nadie mas.

_Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score.  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?  
_

Me encuentro solo en lo que se le podría llamar cuarto, habitación, es solo un idiota trailer con mis pertenencias mas importantes. Las cuales no son muchas, tu no estas aquí. Asi que viajare ligero a donde voy pues aquí ya no encuentro lo que quiero.

_Another hero - another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
Hold the line!  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?  
The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on!  
Inside my heart is breaking,  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile, still, stays on!_

Otro heroe aparecio, su estupido nombre es una íronía y su apeido Yui. No sabia lo que pasaba, porque tu le mentiste. Tu nos engañaste. Pense que me amabas, aqui estaba yo, esperandote detras de la cortina antes del show y tu estabas con el bandito héroe de guerra y el ni en cuenta de lo que ocurria. Quizas ya no deba guardarlo, pero lo he callado tanto tiempo como el payaso mudo que soy que me rompere en cualquier momento. Pero solo faltan quince minutos, asi que lo hare después. Quizas.

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.  
__Another heartache - another failed romance.  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess i'm learning  
I must be warmer now..  
I'll soon be turning round the corner now.  
Outside the dawn is breaking,  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!_

Trowa se sento frente al espejo, el maquillaje frente a el. Hoy no usare la mascara, pensó. Hoy solo sera el maquillaje que cubra mi dolor, se dijo en voz baja. Y con la luz apagada, tomó el lapiz labial y se pintó una sonrisa exageradamente grande para que la audiencia pudiese verlo con claridad. El maquillaje listo, su cuello relajado. Sera libre, saldra de la oscuridad por fin y la sangre le quitara el maquillaje.

_The Show must go on!  
__The Show must go on! Yeah!  
Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking!  
My make-up may be flaking!  
But my smile, still, stays on!  
Yeah! oh oh oh  
_

Después de todo, esto es la farandula de los barrios bajos. Son solo un circo ambulante, no hay futuro en eso.

"Trowa, cariño" dijo Catherine entrando al trailer con el apeado "Barton" en la puerta, "¿ya estás listo?"

Trowa se volteo, mirando esa sonrisa inocente de su hermana mayor y con lentitud, asintió. "si"

"ahh miráte! Amo esa sonrisa, que bueno que has cambiado tu máscara" respondio Catherine feliz.

"no hay cambio alguno" murmuro Trowa mirando al suelo.

"¿dijiste algo?" pregunto Catherine a punto de salir del trailer y dirigirse hacia la carpa principal.

"¿Vino Quatre?" dijo Trowa sonriendo.

Catherine sin voltear hacia Trowa asintio, "si, se que le amas. Por eso, esta noche... actúa para él, ¿si?"

"por supuesto"

Catherine fuera, la luz apagada, el maquillaje puesto.

El show debe de continuar.

My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,  
I can fly, my friends!

Trowa camino lento hacia la carpa, las afueras del circo estaban desierto además de los animales. Trowa camino hacia la jaula del león, éste estaba cansado pues recién había terminado su acto.

"amigo mío, desearía ser tan libre como tu" dijo Trowa y en los ojos de león podía ver casi un comprendimiento humano. Pero no importaba, no iba crecer.

_The Show must go on! Yeah!  
The Show must go on!  
I'll face it with a grin!  
I'm never giving in!  
On with the show!_

Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en su solo, en la cuerda alta. Con un marica paraguas para débiles y sin red de seguridad para idiotas. Trowa suspiro, camino concentrado mirando hacia el frente y ahi estaba él. Sin él.

"Quatre" susurró. "todo termina esta noche"

Y de manera sobre natural, cruzaron miradas.

El show debe continuar para ti, Quatre. Con él. Crece y no mueras. Muestra esa sonrisa a todos, esa falsa sonrisa a quienes inspiras. Porque tarde o temprano...

_I'll top the bill!  
I'll overkill!  
I have to find the will to carry on!  
On with the,  
On with the show!_

The Show must go on.

"someone hold the line, please" murmuro Trowa, y un pie se deslizo hacia afuera de la cuerda, y hacia abajo. No hay Gundams, no hay guerra, ya no tengo ideal defendido. Y después de todo, es tu culpa, no sostuviste la línea.

Y solo se escucho un grito de una hermana, la sangre corriendo como lagrimas que arruinan la mascara.

Autora: Y se cierra el telón.


End file.
